Marked By the Footsteps of Destiny
by Juhi Chawla
Summary: 25 years ago, the Digidestined saved the digital world. Now, when the actions of one of their own threaten both human and digital existence, can Daichi Motomiya's group follow the marks of destiny and triumph over the evil that looms to destroy both world? Read to find out and please review!


_**Hey everyone! This is my first ever fanfic inspired by CherryGirlUK19's Digimon 2.5 as well as BrokenAngel01's Following the Footsteps of Destiny. I love reviews so please give me some, even if you don't like something, let me know.**_

* * *

_Katsumi Kokoru had just been an ordinary girl who had gotten stuck in the digital world after the battle with MaloMyotismon. A digimon had befriended her, and while he tried to help her back to her own world, they fell in love. However, things became complicated when her digimon lover became too overbearing. She wanted to escape but he beat her and abused her while she was pregnant with their child. Shortly after giving birth, she ended up dying. The digimon panicked and ran off into hiding with the child. The daughter that was born looked like a human child, once she was old enough left her home, blaming her father for what happened to her mother. This is how the story begins…_

* * *

**Chapter One: A Plea for Help**

"Ai, sweetie get up it's time for school." Sora Ishida knocked on her only daughter's room. Aiko 'Ai' Ishida stirred before getting up and stretching a bit. She had curly red hair and eyes as blue as the beautiful ocean.

"I'll be right out." Ai replied before grabbing her green tank top, pulling it over her head and pulling on her shorts before heading down. She sat down on the table, punching on a slice of bread.

"Everything all right, sweetie? You look a bit tired." Matt Ishida asked from behind his daily newspaper. The redhead teen yawned before giving her father a small smile of assurance.

"Yeah just had a late baseball game last night so I got home late." Ai explained. "That's all, nothing to worry about."

"Don't tire yourself out too much sweetie." Sora said gently. "I wouldn't want you to get sick."

Ai laughed a little, shrugging off her mother's usual worries. She headed out the door and almost bumped into Satoshi 'Ash' Smith who reached out his arms and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Whoa there Idol, watch your step." Ash said with his usual charming smile. He had wavy blond hair and light blue eyes. Girls tended to swoon over his good looks, but somehow other than Mayumi 'Maya' Takaishi and Amaya 'Amy' Kido, none of the other girls in their friendship group tended to fall for his step. He also had nicknames for everyone. He called Ai 'Idol' due to her Dad being a musical artist.

Ai groaned a little.

"Enough with the nicknames." Ai grumbled a little, she had her father's morning irritation and was definitely not a cheerful person so early in the morning.

Ash let go of her, winking. He was the oldest son of Willis and Yolei Smith, having to have taken after his father in his good looks and charms. They walked the rest of the way to school together, joining Kazuo 'Kazu' Izumi and Amy, who were the only ones there.

Amy looked up as Ash came over with Ai.

"Hey guys!" Amy said happily hugging Ai and her gaze lingered over to Ash a moment longer. Amy had wavy brown hair that slid down to her waist as well as emerald green eyes which sparkled when she was happy. She was the middle child of Joe and Mimi Kido and was quite a joy of life.

"Hey princess." Ash said sending her a dazzling grin causing Amy's eyes to light up and she smiled back. Ai rolled her eyes at the exchange between her two friends and turned to Kazu.

"How did we end up with them as our childhood best friends?" Ai said pretending to sound exasperated. Kazu smiled a little and held back a chuckle at his friend's words.

"I'd have thought you would have gotten used to it by now." Kazu replied logically to his friend. They had all grown up together after all. Kazu was the oldest son of Izzy and Mina Izumi. Much like his father, he sat behind a laptop most of the time and was a star student at school. He had short, spiky red hair and dark brown eyes.

Before Ai could reply to her friend's comment, the twins Daichi 'Dai' and Osamu 'Sam' Motomiya came rushing forward. Sam looked like he was attempting to catch up to his twin brother with how fast the other was.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Dai said sounding extremely excited much like his father Davis Motomiya did when he'd discovered something interesting. "You won't believe what I saw in the computer lab. This old man tried to communicate with me, begging for my help to save his world, the digital world!" Dai had spiky brown hair and dark brown eyes, he was slightly shorter than Sam who was a bit taller.

"Did you get enough sleep last night, Dai?" Amy said sounding genuinely concerned about one of her good friends. "I mean, this kind of stuff only happens in movies."

Now, it was Sam's turn to shake his head.

"He isn't lying." Sam spoke up, defending his younger brother immediately. "I heard part of the conversation too and this guy," He took this moment to slap his brother across the head "Promised him we'd help him and listen to his problems after school." Sam had wavy brown hair and brown eyes, having not spiked his hair like Dai had.

"Ow that hurt." Dai said pretending to be upset at his brother's attitude at which Sam rolled his eyes.

"I think it'll be interesting to check things out." Another voice spoke up. Everyone turned to see Yumiko 'Yumi' Kamiya standing there with Maya having apparently heard the conversation. Yumi was the youngest daughter of Tai and Catherine Kamiya. She had curly blonde hair which went a bit further down than her shoulders and baby blue eyes, which became wide when she was excited about something. Amy looked like she was about to protest when Ash spoke up.

"It wouldn't hurt to see what this old man wants right?" Ash said being serious for one of the first times in his life. "Also, if we can help him we should try our best too to do something for him."

"Yeah, Ash is right." Maya spoke up in a soft voice. Her eyes met with Ash's and they exchanged a smile causing Amy to huff slightly, feeling a little annoyed at Maya but pushed away the thought immediately. Maya was the only daughter of T.K. and Kari Takaishi. She had straight brown hair which was tied back into a ponytail.

Ai was frowning at first but after hearing Ash and Maya's words, she supposed it didn't hurt to see what the old man wanted. She nodded to voice her silent agreement.

~After school~

The group gathered in the computer lab after their classes, telling their parents they were doing group study. A few seconds passed and the old man materialised in front of them.

"Hey old man!" Dai cried, raising his hand enthusiastically. "I brought my friends so we could all help you!"

The old man blinked and looked at them, before his lips curved into a smile.

"I guessed right." The old man said softly. "You children are Chosen, just like your parents once were."

"Chosen. Chosen for what?" Dai asked curiously.

"Your parents and their digimon partners saved our world from destruction once before but now it is in great peril." The old man explained softly. "I was hoping to contact them but it has been made impossible. Daichi, will you and your friends help save the digital world? Your partners must be waiting."

For the first time in his life, Dai was speechless and was unsure of what to say. His mind was trying to wrap itself around the fact that the world in Uncle T.K.'s novels was a real place and not just made from imagination. It seemed similar thoughts were in everyone's head, but Maya chose to voice them.

"So digimon are really real?" Maya asked slowly. "And our partners are waiting for us?"

"Let's help them." Ai was the first to speak up, surprising some people since they expected Dai to be the first to agree since she didn't show her strength much often. "Come on guys, all of us have a special something that allows us to help people. Dai, Maya and Amy are all really encouraging and get others thinking positive, I like taking care of younger kids, Sam is kind to everyone, Ash may be a flirt but he'll always help someone out just by making them laugh. Yumi may suck at comforting but she doesn't allow anyone to quit without failing at least twice. She's an excellent teacher for the soccer trainees in their younger years. Kazu's great with technological stuff and is always willing to help us with our homework. Shouldn't we at least try and help out?"

It was surprising seeing such a speech coming from her but it seemed to convince the others. A collective agreement was voice before Dai turned back to the old man.

"What do we have to do?" Dai asked him, now over his shock.

"Use the last of my strength." The old man said before a bright light flashed and everyone's cell phones began to shine before turning into strange looking devices with three buttons on it. Everyone grabbed the devices. Dai noticed the old man had disappeared and looked around for him.

"What do we do…" Dai did not get to finish as another bright light flashed causing them to be sucked into the computer.


End file.
